The Steam Rises! The Eyes Turn Blind!
Yasuki Hatake jumped down from a tree walking on his way to Ocagakure for a meeting when he came along a group of shinobi. Kiba Uchiha along with Rin Batsu, were touring the ninja world, claiming the victory of Neo-Uzushiogakure (Jaison Clinton Castelino). Yasuki walked by the group eyeing the Uchiha but minding his own business and continuing walking. Kiba took a glance at Yasuki, while Rin started to talk to him. Yasuki stopped right past the two shinobi and turned around and said "where you shinobi from?". Both Rin and Kiba looked at the Konoha Ninja, as Rin brought a kunai forward to protect them, Kiba pushed her aside as he walked near the man,"Its rude to ask questions, without introducing yourself !". "I'm a shinobi from Konoha, as of right now that's all you need to know" Yasuki said as he reached into his back pocket for a kunai of his own. "Grump, that old man, didn't say anything" thought Rin as Kiba said, "Well in that case, I am from Konohagakure too, and she is from Kirigakure". "The name's Yasuki, Ya'll out on a mission or something?" asked yasuki with a curious look on his face. "Well, We have wasted valuable time,..." Kiba said as he and Rin took of from the place. Might as well tag along and see what you little kids are made of" said Yasuki as he started to trail behind him twirling his kunai. Rin shrrok as she smelled a ninja behind her,"Pops, what are we gonna do ?" she said slowly to Kiba. Kiba grumped, as he replied,"Move Ahead, I'll bring his meat for dinner tonight". Kiba then turned back and looked at the Ninja, while Rin raced along to the horizon. Yasuki came up in front of him and said "i've heard of you Kiba Uchiha, you worked with my father and he's told stories of you and your Sharingan." "WHat now you want ?" asked Kiba in anger. "whoa calm down there friend, i dont want any harm, i just want a sparring match with the famed Kiba Uchiha" yasuki said stopping dead where he stood to not seem so to kiba. "If thats the case, Leave him to me !, I can defeat him well enough" a voice was heard, as a huge snake rose up from the ground. "I See, I see a mystic aura in Yasuki Hatake ! Let you go from here snake, I want his meat fresh not poisoned with your ultimate Poisons !" Kiba said as he jumped to the air pushing the snake to the ground, in doing so he threw a couple of kunais towards Yasuki. Yasuki jumped down to the ground avoiding the kunai, and said "hope it's a good aura, Listen Kiba i just wanna spar, i mean no harm to you nor am i a particular threat to you or your family". Kiba leapt in front of Yasuki as he put his hand forward to make a Seal of Confrontation. Yasuki smiled and out of respect formed the same "Seal of Confrontation". After performing the seal, Kiba rushed backwards and eyed his opponents next moves. Yasuki thew a couple kunai at kiba that exploded near him. then charged into the smoke. Kiba activated his Sharingan, and jumped in the air above the smoke as he saw Yasuki rushing inside the smoke.the Earth below him raised suddenly to throw Yasuki high into the air. Yasuki being thrown into the air he went "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" as he went way above Kiba's head and then came back down sending a lightning vulture right at Kiba. Kiba used his lightning technique, Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to counter the lightning vulture, as the two attacks collided, causing a explosion. The Explosion caused both the sshinobi fall straight to the ground. As yasuki landed he said "Maaaan my lightning technique was really week" as he prepared himself for another attack. As kiba woke from the shock, he created three shadow clones, as he used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique at Yasuki. Yasuki charged into the fire technique and used Water Release: Rising Water Slicer to cut through the fire as he went to throw a punch right at the Uchiha. As Yasuki came running the Lightning Clone to catch hold of Yasuki, while the Earth CLone immobilized him. The Water clone used teh Five Elements Seal on Yasuki. Yasuki immediately dispersed into a steam field and both clones that had their hands on yasuki got their hands burned and the humidity of the field increased dramatically. Yasuki then spoke through the field and said "good job trying to use the Five Element Seal on me kiba but now how did you know?" The Earth Clone, deformed but was able to mix with the hot Steam in the Atmosphere , The Lightning CLone deformed and with the help of the Water Clone and the Steam in the atmosphere shocked Yasuki with High Volt. Yasuki took the hit and fell to the ground hard but then got back up on his feet "so you dont want to answer my question eh' Kiba?" he then used Fire Release: Black Flame Missilethrough the steam straight at kiba. Kiba could see the flames even with the steam covering, he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan ans became intangible to let the flames pass through him. He then quickly rushed towards Yasuki and stood before him. Yasuki jumped back and pulled out his Brass Knuckles and charged them with fire chakra. Kiba took out his Gunbai, turning back to his normal self and raced towards Yasuki with his weapon. "nice weapon" yasuki said swinging a fist back at kiba. "Well", said Kiba, has he used all his might into a single blow with his Gunbai. Yasuki reached back and swung his fist against Kiba's Gunbai with all his might to block it. The two men, used their forces to knock each other, until Kiba jumped back and tried to warp Yasuki away to the Sharingan Dimension. Yasuki body flickered out of the way and used Hiding in Mist Technique to hide himself. Kiba grinned at his failure and looked around to search Yasuki. Yasuki sent his Kusari through the mist at Kiba.